Mommas Boy
Mommas Boy, MB, or known by his project alias: M-BOY was a former member of the M series super-soldiers, war criminal, and one of the few survivors of the Lamia Experiments. Origin Project Hominin "The things we did to those people, it haunts me to my very core." -Dr. Ernst Holzöhner Mommas Boy was the result of Project Hominin, one of the many trails that occurred during the Lamia experiments, a superhuman weapons project headed by Nazi scientist Dr. Gerhard Wagner. These experiments included testing human pain tolerance, forced psychological trauma, and other inhumane crimes. Throughout his duration in testing, MB developed a close relationship with a fellow patient, M-BOOM. In 1945 during allied forces final assault on the Battle for Berlin, Nazi Party heads started destroying all evidence of Project Hominin in an effort to escape facing war crimes. Project subjects were marched out of the city where they were to be executed. During the purges MB co-conspired with M-BOOM and successfully escaped the containment chambers they were being held in. Post-war Escape and Nuclear Disaster After the events of the second World War MB wandered throughout eastern Europe, eventually crossing into the border of modern day Ukraine in 1949. Under communist rule, the people of the Ukraine bloc lived isolated lives, much different from central Europe. This culture immediately connected with MB as a fresh start, and served as the foundation to his new life. Without a home or any personal connections local authorities sent MB to the capital city Kyiv, to be housed in an orphanage. After remaining in local orphanages for nearly three decades, MB was transferred to northern Ukraine in the town of Pripyat in 1978, where he was given a proper foster home. He soon grew attached to his foster mother, whom MB recalls being very fond of. The town was a solace for Mommas Boy, where he got to experience the childhood he never had. This included receiving a proper Slavic education, making friends and eating grass. Throughout the next eight years MB, who was conditioned in his birth to live out anti-communist ideas, soon found himself in great disdain for the USSR. He would often speak out against Stalinist propaganda and antagonize Russian soldiers, who would then in turn destroy his Russian off-brand Lego castles. Everything changed on the morning of April 25,1986. MB's class was scheduled to travel to the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant to study the benefits of nuclear energy on a class field trip. Upon arrival, MB was astounded by the power of nuclear fuel and how it could be used in gaining independence from the Russian state. Halfway through the plant tour, MB who was lagging behind, thought he saw a pair of Adidas track pants on the catwalk above the reactor core. Upon discovering to his dismay that the track pants were indeed Nike's, MB slipped and fell down to the lower core chamber of reactor four. Without any means of escape, Mommas boy was forced to wait out his misfortune until the morning shift engineers arrived. On the morning of April 26 at 1:23 AM reactor four of the nuclear plant experienced a meltdown that released deadly amounts of radiation. MB who was inside the core was met with large amount of corium, trapping him inside the hot radioactive substance. The nuclear material melted through the base of the room into the under-reactor room where it formed the mass known as the Elephant's Foot. Four years passed where Mommas Boy was trapped within the radioactive coffin. It was not until 1990, months before the fall of the Soviet Union where now independence seeking Ukrainian authorities found MB within the corium. The workers who were eager to free MB from his situation. brought in a small team to excavate him. Scared, confused and still angry about the Adidas track pants, MB lashed out in response against the workers, killing seven of them and leaving the remaining two deathly injured. MB made his way back to the town of Pripyat, which he found to be reclaimed by the forest. Upon reaching his old home MB found the remains of his family life. He gathered and burned photos, clothes and other memorabilia as a final goodbye to those who brought him in. MB was not met with resolution, but a burning hatred which he was determined to act on. The Gulf War, Terrorism, and War Crimes